


Ship of Fools

by Aristotle_410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 20th century epic romance, Alpha Kim Mingyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Author Wonwoo, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Mingyu is an ex-soldier, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: An alpha from below deck and an omega from first class falling in love? Romances like those are only things in fairy tales….
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 31
Kudos: 57





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I've been on "hiatus" lmao and I wanted to give you guys something to read since I've been making you wait forever. I was inspired by movies from the early 1900s because I love the stories and romances back then so I wrote this. 
> 
> My twitter is @Wonwoonator1
> 
> check it outtttt
> 
> ALSO: 
> 
> This is alternative history so some dates are wrong on purpose so the plot can make sense haha

_~ Victoria Harbor, Hong Kong, Summer, December 6, 1941 ~_

“Do you really think it’ll come to war?” Soonyoung asked over the light hum coming from the jazz band at the other end of the ship’s cafe. He clasped his hands on the white cotton tablecloth as he turned his head to look out beyond the deck of the cruise ship. He wondered if the bright glimmering ocean before him would soon be engulfed with smoke from the funnels of warships or gunpowder from artillery. He seemed to forget about his own question as he stared out at the horizon. That was until his friend brought him back to reality.

“War? I’d hardly call a war between the great Korean Empire and Japan a ‘war.” Woozi laughed mockingly. 

Of course the Korean Empire wasn’t so great after all and Japan was a growing superpower. 

“We’d be crushed in one day.” he continued. “I’d say it'd be more of a skirmish.” 

Soonyoung huffed.

“Maybe at sea. But not on land. The people of Korea would fight till the end.”

Woozi took a sip from his glass of water, amused by his friend’s statement. He gave the view of the ocean a side eye before going back to their conversation. 

“I’m not much of a psychologist. I wouldn’t know.”

“And I wouldn’t care.” another voice said from between them. Soonyoung looked to his right to see Seokmin flip open a newspaper rather dramatically. He winced as the younger man’s legs hit him in the shin under the table as he stretched, relaxing into his seat.

“You know if there is a war we’d all have to fight in it.” Woozi snapped as if it were obvious. Soonyoung was surprised by the sudden burst of energy but was appreciative that his friend cared at least.

Seokmin arched a brow. 

“I’m not much of a patriot.” he retorted, hoping that Woozi got the jab.

“No dumbass. You’ll be drafted. The Emperor doesn’t care if you want to fight or not, or even if you love the country.”

“He loves his throne.” Soonyoung snickered. 

“Hey, what do you know? Finally, someone gets it.” Woozi said, extending his arms. 

“Unfortunately not a lot of people are like you.” Soonyoung said, browsing the rest of the Parisian cafe with his scrutinizing eyes. As soon as the ship had been dispatched from the port, patrons had immediately begun to fill all of the restaurants on the ship, deciding to get a quick cup of coffee before having to unpack and get settled in. It was the morning after all and he couldn’t blame them. But still, it irked him that no one else seemed bothered by the fact that they were headed back to a homeland which was under threat by a powerful empire not far across a tiny little ocean. 

However, the annoyance on his face dissipated at the sight of a lone customer, sitting next to one of the windows on the other side of the cafe. Soonyoung would have thought that the other was a Russian spy with how hard his expression looked, especially with the dark sunglasses hugging his face. Instead of sitting there smoking a cigarette like any stingy man would, the black-haired boy was fumbling with his leather knapsack, trying to get it open. Seconds later, his table was overflowing with clutter: pens, note cards, a tape recorder, his wallet, and a chain for his glasses. The tape recorder made him out to look actually like a spy. But all the other things just made him seem like a citizen journalist, an author, or simply a messy person. Yet clothing could reveal a lot. And as Soonyoung studied him closer, he could see the boy’s black sweater glimmer in the light coming in from the open veranda at the end of the ship. It had a greenish tint to it, looking like a galaxy of tiny stars had been painted on it. His black pants peeked out from the white table cloth fluttering in the ocean breeze and rocking from the waves. Soonyoung couldn’t help but narrow his eyes. 

He was too beautiful to be an old and worn out author, or a dry academic journalist. He had to be the darling son of a rich man taking a ride on a ship just for fun. Although that wasn’t what he looked to be doing. The black-haired boy was now hunched over the table, scribbling something on a sheet of paper. His other hand went to grab the mug of coffee next to him, holding it up instinctively as if it had been his one-millionth sip. How could one look so elegant and yet studious? It was as if the boy was the only person on the decadent cruise ship who took their life seriously. 

Soonyoung’s thoughts were once again interrupted by the clanking sound of silverware on glass and he whipped his head to glare at his friend who was giving him a devilish smirk.

“Someone already catch your eye?” Seokmin asked, finally stopping his spoon from hitting the glass.

Woozi tilted his head.

“That’s got to be the shortest amount of time it took for you yet. That’s a record.” 

He huffed.

“No. I-”

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like he’s ugly. He’s got an appeal to him.” Seokmin snickered.

“That’s not what I was going to say.” he growled. 

“Oh sorry, didn’t know you would be this territorial.” 

“Shut up. He’s just… interesting.” 

Seokmin eyed the black-haired boy once again whose brows were now furrowed above his sunglasses. His friend didn’t bother to turn his head, not wanting to be caught staring. Seokmin’s lips curled faintly at the sight of the guy who was writing furiously as if a spurt of divine inspiration came to him.

“I guess you’re right.” 

II

Steerage was a place where sunlight never touched, not even from the viewports lining the hallways. The level was so low that it seemed as if its occupants were on a submarine as the waves constantly splashed against the glass. 

Not even the sound of the jazz band’s tuba could penetrate the moldy wooden ceiling but of course, the people’s feet from second class could be heart pitter-pattering, annoying the hell out of all of them. 

Mingyu wasn’t really bothered by it. In fact, he couldn’t care less. He was more than grateful for hitching a ride back to Seoul on a cruise liner rather than a trash barge or a pirate ship. 

“This place sucks.” his friend said, plopping himself down on the bed across from him. The springs made a squeaking noise just as the floorboards creaked beneath them. 

“Yeah, it does.” he replied, checking his watch. He couldn’t wait until their shift was over.

“Hey, you might want to wear shoes while you walk on these floors. I’m pretty sure I saw a nail sticking up on one of the planks.” 

He nodded.

“Thanks.” 

At least he wasn’t stuck rooming with some guy off the street. Kai was a fellow soldier. They served in the same squad. He was in fact the leader and Kai’s Sergeant, but ranks and formalities didn’t matter now. Not when they weren’t on duty anyway. They had always been friends but for once they didn’t need army language getting in the way of being able to talk to one another. He imagined that was what they’d be doing every night now, staring at the ceiling as they fell asleep. They’d always talk about their family back home, their crushes from high school, and so on. Hopefully the cruise wouldn’t be boring and they’d have enough material to work with and tell stories about. It didn’t sound that bad after all.

“You find anything interesting?” he asked, lowering his head as he tried to relax after a few hours of work in the engine room. Kai had gone off to look around the ship - or where they were allowed to go - not bothering to take a break from standing up all day. Kai was like that.

“They have a basketball court down here. Makes the place bearable.” 

“Yeah, like you’d want to play after breaking your back working all day?”

Kai shrugged.

“No pain, no game I guess.” 

“Alright. Let’s play tomorrow. Take Shownu and Baekho on your team. That’ll make it a challenge.” he smirked. 

“Now you want to play?”

“I’ll school you.” 

His best friend crossed his arms. 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” 

III

Kai’s shift ended before his shift did and the beta told him he’d be at the bar with the rest of the gang and that he’d save him a seat. Hence why he was speeding along through the surprisingly quiet second-class corridor, headed towards the main stairwell. 

The perks about working on the cruise ship was that employees were allowed service at the second-class bar. It may not have been the first-class one but Mingyu couldn’t complain. So long as they sold whiskey. He wasn’t a big drinker, but he liked strong spirits. Something about their ability to make him forget more easily and faster attracted him to them. Although he wasn’t married to the bottle. Kai usually made sure of that, especially when he was rejected by a girl. He just hoped he had more luck with girls back at home. Hopefully there were some on the ship. 

Of course he wanted to find someone to fall in love with. It was what his heart yearned for. Yet the noise of his heart thumping as they got closer to their destination was overcome with the sound of his mother telling him that she wanted him to come home with a girl to settle down with. Or at least an omega who could give her grandchildren. Mingyu was pretty sure he was straight though. Omega hormones didn’t really work on him anyways. It didn’t matter if it was a boy or a girl giving them off. He was more attracted to faces rather than scents. Maybe it was just something wrong with his nose-

Before he could finish the thought in his head, a dark blob came from around the corner as if it was a specter or a blur in a polaroid camera. 

The figure came around too quickly for him to register what was happening. Before he knew it, a face fell splat below his chin. He was caught off guard slightly but the boy who was pressed into his chest was more or less frightened, as if he had never been up against a hard and sculpted body before. Or rather _held_ up against it. 

Mingyu’s arms slowly left his sides and went to grab on to the inside of the other boy’s arms. Before Mingyu could pull him off however, the boy had already stepped away as if the action were a reflex. But got a whiff of the stranger’s hair before then. It smelled like a mixture between a spicy floral and a citrus orange scent. 

It smelled like an omega. 

“Oh- uh... sorry sir.” the black-haired boy smiled lightly. He was surprised by his deep voice but it was soft and breathy nevertheless.

“I wasn’t looking where I was going.” the shorter continued. His tone was light-hearted. Definitely not cowardly.

He watched the stranger hug his knapsack close to him, as if it were a shield to protect him from the world. Perhaps he smelled his scent and realized he was an alpha. Unlike most omegas, the black-haired boy didn’t bow his head in submission but looked up at him with sincerity, as if he was holding himself back from grimacing in pain. 

Mingyu smiled, hoping it would calm the other boy down. Despite the omega’s stone cold face, he could hear his rapid heart rate. 

What he would give to have that heart beating fast for him-

_Wait._

The omega was a stranger. Why the hell did he suddenly feel as though he had been reunited with someone from his past?

He received an exhilarating thrill from the sight of those dark brown eyes shining in the golden light from the corridor. He was petrified but at the same time entranced by them.

“It’s fine.” He chuckled. “Uhm- it’s my fault. Alphas have better hearing. I should have been more aware.”

The omega let out a muffled giggle, nodding to him as he continued his journey. 

Mingyu’s gaze may have lingered longer than what was appropriate for two strangers but the other boy wasn’t looking. The omega had already reached about a dozen steps down the hall before Mingyu stopped in his tracks, realizing he couldn’t let someone so enchanting get away that easily. The omega had only said one sentence and he already felt like wagging his tail if he had one.

He craned his neck, spotting the other boy’s back getting smaller as he walked further away.

“Hey, isn’t it dangerous to walk alone? I mean- for an omega?” 

The black-haired boy stopped as if a twig had snapped behind him. Turning around slowly, he granted him a cheeky smile.

“Why? Have I run into danger?” 

Mingyu blushed.

“No.”

“Well there isn’t a problem then is there?” the other boy said, completely facing him.

“I was just wondering- uhm. Don’t you want someone to accompany you to your stateroom?”

The omega was now walking towards him, expression filled with delight. 

“Oh you mean my quarters? ‘Stateroom’ is too professional and fancy for me. I don’t want to sound like a snob of course. And most of all, I don’t have any money if you were thinking about jumping me and stealing it.” 

He chuckled.

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“Oh.” the other let out, genuinely surprised. “Well I’m not looking for any extra cash either so you can find someone else if you want to have a good time. Not that I would ever sell my soul.” 

Mingyu’s face paled.

“I didn’t mean that either.” he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Well at least the world has one gentleman. Thank you, but I’m alright. I have claws too you know.” 

“I’m sure you do.” he grinned.

The omega looked down at his feet, fumbling with his fingers. 

“You better run along. You don’t want to keep your friends waiting.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know that?”

The omega giggled again.

“There’s a bar in that direction isn’t there?” 

“Oh- right.” He smiled, cursing himself for being stupid. 

The shorter boy continued. 

“But nevermind them. A guy like you deserves more free time. The engine room is a dangerous job isn’t it? I don’t want to see you in a cast next time I bump into you.” 

Was the kid a detective? It must have been the fact that his tank top was soaked in sweat and smudged with coal. He guessed it was obvious he worked down below. Anyways, the omega caring about him - a stranger - warmed his heart a little. 

Mingyu couldn’t help but smile widely at that. 

“I’ll make sure not to Mr…”

“Jeon. Jeon Wonwoo. But you can call me Wonwoo. My father is Mr. Jeon.” 

“The businessman?” 

“Whatever you want to call him.” Wonwoo snorted. 

“You don’t like him?” 

“Do you like your father?” 

“Pshhh, of course I do.” Mingyu huffed.

“Well you must be a saint.” the omega said matter-of-factly, waving his hand around as if he had a magic wand. 

It definitely felt like a dream. Wonwoo’s beauty was magical. Perhaps, beyond the supernatural. 

“Do you like saints?” Mingyu raised an eyebrow. 

“Only the ones that make it hard to tell whether they are or not. You know, the ones who donate to charity but in secret. The ones who pray in quiet corners. The ones who don’t need to brag about it as if it were a contest of who could suffer and therefore be more virtuous. I admire those people.” 

He laughed.

“I bet you couldn’t even find people who do any good deeds regardless of motivation on this ship.” 

“I know.” Wonwoo smiled.

“Then why bother traveling with scum? You don’t seem like you’re part of the crowd. You’re too pretty to be in the same room as them.” 

Wonwoo covered his mouth as he inhaled a breath before he burst out laughing.

“Thank you for that. But you see, I like observing the Devil at work. There is something about the pathetic immoralities that take place on a ship like this that I find intriguing. As if I’m trying to understand the nature of human beings. What drives them to find outlets to escape, how they manage their sufferings, how they deal with life. Those things interest me. But I wouldn’t ever fall in love with my work. I’d probably be led over the edge by it.”

“And what’s the purpose of your ‘work?” 

Something twinkled in Wonwoo’s eyes as he inhaled a breath. He couldn’t help but notice how white the omega’s teeth were, especially when he smiled.

“I’ll tell you. It’s to learn as much as I can so that I’ll never make the same mistakes as the rest of mankind.” 

Mingyu nodded, pursing his lips as he crossed his arms.

“Maybe I can observe the world with you sometime.” 

“That’s if the Captain ever allows you to see the light of day.” Wonwoo smiled, ignoring the true meaning behind the alpha’s words. 

“When it’s someone like you at stake, I think he’ll come through.” 

Wonwoo blushed. 

“It’s time for you to go.” he said naggingly, pushing him away slightly as if to give him a head start. 

“Alright alright.” he groaned. 

“Don’t drink too much.” the omega said. It was almost in a whisper. He said it so lightly and softly, it was as if his hard-headed and opinionated side had fallen away from adoration. 

Mingyu waved as he stepped backwards. 

“I won’t” 

They turned away from each other, disappearing behind each side of the corner. 

Instead of the annoying sound of his mother telling him to get married, all he could hear now was the feather-light yet sharp voice of the omega, playing like a harmonious symphony in his head. Never in a million years did he think he’d ever keep a promise for a stranger, much less an omega. 

_Shit_.

He forgot to get Wonwoo’s room’s phone number.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more fluff and character introduction :) Meanie is progressing hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay alert and stay tuned, I am updating my main fanfic Defiance's Anthem tomorrow. Thank you my loyal loves. You are the reason why I write. SERIOUSLY.

Jeonghan remembered arriving on the  _ Antigone  _ at the break of dawn, not wanting to be seen by anyone except for the young sailor boy welcoming him aboard. Unfortunately, he hadn’t gotten his wish as the second his motorcade arrived at the port a crowd had already gathered to greet him. His ears were still ringing from their joyous cheers but it only made his mood worse. How could one expect him to be happy? 

He wondered if the Governor of Hong Kong had arranged the farewell party, or if the people of Hong Kong genuinely were sad to see him go. He felt guilty nevertheless. If his efforts had succeeded, the populace would have been conscripted into the army and sent overseas to fight an enemy none of them had ever known. It was more than embarrassing, it was pitiful. 

That was why he bowed his head, keeping his hat tilted low, shielding his disgraced countenance. He made sure to wear sunglasses as well, not wanting the people to see his ice cold, remorseless eyes. He managed to persuade one of the guards to let his right arm go so he could hold his hat while the other guard had his left one restrained. He stumbled slightly as he stepped along the boardwalk but the ascent up the ramp was relatively smooth. 

“Baron.” the deck hand acknowledged him, bowing. The man standing at the end of the ramp was wearing what could almost pass as a navy uniform with a white cap and royal blue ornamental coat. The seaman’s white gloved hands showed him the way onboard and he let out a ‘thank you’. 

It was humiliating to be seen forced onto a ship as if he were a child being placed in time out. He didn’t even deserve to be addressed as Baron. His title meant nothing anymore, not where he was going. 

He felt the guard’s hand around his arm become tighter and he looked up at him, grimacing.

“Once this thing leaves, you’ll be free to walk around. Don’t do anything foolish. Don’t even think of jumping overboard. I’ll make sure you stay alive.” the man gritted, pushing him along the upper deck walkway. 

Their shoes made the floorboards creak below them and he honed into the sound, trying to steady his heartbeat. Suddenly, dread overcame him. He couldn’t help but imagine the face of his father when he stepped off the boat. What would he do to him?

He may have disgraced the House of Yoon but hopefully, those who wrote the history books would know everything that he had done was for Korea.

II

_ ~ The East China Sea, the morning of December 7, 1941 ~ _

Mingyu had been waking up and drifting back to sleep throughout the morning hours. The sound of footsteps thundering past outside, the lights flickering, and shadows moving along the walls were not enough to keep him alert. But ice cold water splashing against his face was.

“What the f-” he swore, getting up instantly and spitting out the foul tasting water. 

“What the hell was that?”

“Just some water from the tap.” Kai shrugged, fighting back laughter.

“You’re dead if that was from the toilet.” 

“It wasn’t.” his friend groaned. 

Getting up, the alpha strutted over to the tall but thin closet in the corner of the room, opening it in search of his work clothes.

“Why did you dump water on me anyways?” he growled.

Kai only snickered.

“The boss told me to wake you up.”

“Still. You could have just banged pots and pans over my head.” 

The beta pouted.

“Why not add a little fun into it? And think of it this way, at least it washed away the coal marks on your face. You don’t want Wonwoo to think you're a dirty slob.” 

He turned around, clenching his fists as he glared at his best friend.

“How do you know Wonwoo?” 

“I only know the name. You’ve been saying it in your sleep buddy.” Kai smirked. 

“Yeah well don’t get any ideas. He was just some omega I met in the hallway. Nothing else to it.” 

“An omega huh?” the other boy grinned, giving him that look. “And you didn’t take him to have fun with us last night?” 

“No.” Mingyu shot him down, stretching out the collar of his tank top so he could put his head through it.

“Kid seemed pretty innocent to me. He’s got a spark to him though. He’s not really a fiery-mouthed omega but I wouldn’t say he’s shy or quiet about what he thinks either.”

“So he’s refreshing?”

“You could say that.” 

“Alright, you know what this means don’t you?” 

“No.”

Kai gave him a dirty look.

“This is your chance to find a mate and settle down. Make a nest. Get him to pop some out. You know… grow up and have a family.” 

Mingyu blushed but he covered for himself with a light-hearted chuckle.

“I don’t even know if he was an omega for sure. He could have just been wearing perfume or something.”

“C’mon man. Don’t give me that bullshit. You know he’s an omega if you’re saying his name in your sleep.” 

“Shut up. I wasn’t dreaming anything bad.”

“Okay okay.” the beta said, raising his hands up in defense. 

Kai probably thought he was going to go all alpha on him.

“But still, just a friendly warning. You might want to keep me away from him then.”

Mingyu let out a low growl.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Just that, I have leverage on you now. You don’t want him to find out you were saying his name-”

“I get it.” he snapped.

“And… if you aren’t going to go for him you have to give the opportunity to the rest of us. It’s only fair.” 

“Yeah? Well, life isn’t fair.” 

Even if it was the most cliche thing to say, Mingyu still believed it. 

He had earned the right to believe it. And he was going to earn the right to that omega too or else- 

“Hey Kim!” their boss shouted from down the hall. His booming voice could be heard through the crack of the door. It almost sounded like it could snap wood in half like how opera singers could shatter glass.

“Yeah?” they both answered, standing frozen still.

His boss must have heard his voice.

“Oh Mingyu’s up? Tell him to get his ass in the coal bunker or else I’ll have him thrown overboard!” 

“Yes sir!” he replied, answering for Kai. 

He scrambled to buckle his belt and put on his shoes. Seconds later he flung open the door of their cabin and was bolting down the corridor. 

Shoveling coal into carts may not have been the best part of the job but he knew he could get through it with that image of that omega in his head. Nevermind being an alpha, he could do anything so long as Wonwoo was standing on the upper deck waiting for his shift to end.

Until then.

III

“You get a good look at the passengers yet?” Seungcheol asked, cracking a smile as he looked over his shoulder to see his comrade enter the bridge. He had been standing at the wheel as well as monitoring all of the bridge controls when he heard the hatchway creak open to reveal first officer Jung, still buttoning up his uniform.

“It’s not really a rowdy bunch. We’ve got a son of a wealthy businessman-”

“His name?”

“Jeon Wonwoo. Ring a bell?” 

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes.

“He’s an author aint he? I think I’ve read one of his books.”

“Meh.” Jaehyun shrugged, flipping through his log. “Then we got a couple of stuck up businessmen who were playing cards all night. Kept asking for refills on pop. From what I heard they blew all their money and didn’t give a good tip.”

“Tell me something new.”

Jaehyun scratched his head.

“Well, then there’s this one person…” 

“Name?”

“Baron Yoon.” the younger smirked, saying the name as if the title belonged to him.

“Cool name. Wish I could be called ‘Baron.” Seungcheol huffed. 

“Not when you’re going to prison.” 

“What?”

“At least that’s what it looks like.”

“Wait.” Seuncheol said, shaking his head as if he were shaking off the confusion, “Run that by me again.”

“He was escorted on the ship by two armed men. Smelled like alphas. Probably royalty or something. Maybe daddy is mad at him or maybe he’s a spy.”

Seuncheol grinned, changing his stance. 

“Whoever this guy is I’d like to get to know him more.”

Jaehyun smirked.

“I didn’t know someone like him could tickle your fancy Captain.”

“I didn’t say  _ that _ .” he snorted. “Now what about the passengers in steerage?”

Jaehyun chuckled.

“Ask Yoongi, he’s in charge of cargo.” 

“Cut it out Jae.” the captain huffed. “They’re people too.” 

Jaehyun grimaced.

“Not my people.”

IV

Lunch time came unexpectedly quickly for Jaehyun. Checking over all of the navigation instruments a hundred times, tuning the sonar system, and unblinkingly staring at the radar made his shift feel eternal. His eagerness to go to lunch made it even more unbearable. 

Just as he thought he was going to collapse from starvation and crash the ship, Seungcheol dismissed him and half the crew and they ran off to the dining room. Of course it wasn’t any ordinary dining room, in fact it was the ship’s five-star a la carte restaurant. Since it was his first time being on the  _ Antigone _ he had originally wanted to grab a snack and tour the ship with his fellow navigators but he found himself to be more in the mood for fine dining. Service was free since he was a crew member, why waste the opportunity to sit on the upper deck, admiring fancy wallpaper and sparkling chandeliers? Of course, there was the ocean, but he saw that all the time. Luxury was rare for him. 

Hence why he cut the people in line who were waiting for a table, not caring about the dirty looks they gave him. Couldn’t they see his uniform? 

They sat him at a tiny rectangular bistro table by the window with the sunlight shining in as if it were still morning. The breeze felt good on his face as he read the menu, tapping his polished leather shoes on the oriental carpet. Everything was being sold at exorbitant prices. Even a salad went for a dollar. But then again, he didn’t have to pay, nor did he have to worry. Narrowing his eyes he settled on the prime rib. However, just as he was about to slap his menu down on the white tablecloth and call for the waiter he felt a cross wind graze his hair and he looked over it, wondering who was giving off such a spicy orange scent. 

“I thought I reserved a table?” a black-haired boy said from in front of him, looking at the maitre’d incredulously. 

_ Holy. _

Any alpha’s mouth would have been watering at the thought of steak but his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of what smelled like an omega. He was stunning.

“My apologies Mr. Jeon.” the maitre’d began. “This is Mr. Jung, the ship’s first officer. His authority overrides things that are trivial.”

“Such as a reservation for a table? Even when I’m paying for it and this cruise?” the omega asked, looking up at the man as if he were asking his father for money.

“Yes.”

The omega scowled and his head whipped to face him. He felt like gulping but he couldn’t show any weakness. Not for some omega.

The black-haired boy’s expression mellowed, most likely because he saw that the alpha in front of him was emitting strong pheromones, causing him to freeze where he stood. As much as his legs felt like wobbling, the omega didn’t look as though he wanted to admit he was intimidated.

“Well.” the other breathed, forcing a smile. “At least I now understand why ‘title’ is in the word ‘entitled.”

“Sit down.” Jaehyun snapped, ripping a piece of bread out of a loaf with his teeth. 

“Please.” the omega said, staring into his eyes. “Don’t try to get up. Although I appreciate your chivalry.” 

_ So he was one of those omegas? _

“Very funny.” he retorted. 

As soon as ‘Mr. Jeon’ got comfortable in the seat cushion, he snapped his head towards the maitre’d who was still standing over their table as if he were making sure they’d get along. Although he wondered whether the man was more worried about the omega tearing him apart, than he was worried about him tearing apart the omega. 

“You can go anytime you want.” Jaehyun said bluntly, holding the loaf of bread in his hand like he had taken a bite out of an apple.

“Y-yes, sorry sir.” the man bowed, walking away but not before bumping into a waitress. 

“So you’re name’s Mr. Jeon huh?” 

The omega looked at him as if he were a deer caught in headlights all the while folding his napkin over his lap.

“Yes.”

“You wanna tell me your first name?” he arched his brow.

“How much money are you willing to pay?” 

He stopped chewing.

“I’m kidding. My name is Wonwoo. And you?” 

He internally snorted. So this was the author? A young twenty-year old who looked like he was still in college? How could beauty and intelligence be embodied in the same person? Wasn’t one kind of perfection enough?

“The name’s Jaehyun. Mr. Jung is how I want to be known around here though.”

“You’re new to the ship?”

“Yeah, it’s my first time navigating a boat as big as this.”

He saw Wonwoo’s face harden.

“Don’t worry though, you’re safe so long as the Captain doesn’t get tired of me.” the alpha grinned, prompting Wonwoo to look down and busy himself with reordering his silverware.

“Well, I’ll make sure to attend your ‘walking-the-plank’ ceremony. Luckily there are no alligators in the East China Sea as far as I know of.”

“That’s right.” he chuckled, tearing off another piece of bread with his teeth. “You Korean?” 

Wonwoo accidentally dropped the fork that he was holding above his spoon, causing it to clank and startle him. Jaehyun didn’t flinch. He was too busy watching those eyelashes dance across the omega’s cheeks. But his eyes were a whole other thing. Dark brown and deep. Yet they had a shine to them. 

“Yes, you probably could tell by the name.”

“Same here. But if you really want to get into heritage I’d tell you I’m part hellhound.”

Wonwoo must have given him the most dramatic display of shock and awe that not even an actor on Broadway could deliver. If only it were genuine.

“How very interesting.” the omega said, picking up his menu. “I’d like to hear more about it.”

So much for catchy pick up lines.

V

“Dr. Lee, you must be anxious to get back to Korea. The furthest we’ve been away from home is Hong Kong, nevermind Germany. Tell us more about your mission, please! You have to be on the verge of exploding from all those ideas in your head.” Seungkwan began, breaking the silence at the table. The a la carte restaurant had grown busy and louder by the time they all arrived. 

Every one released a breath at the fact that they didn’t have to bear the burden of beginning conversion. Seungkwan was certainly extraverted, a feature of his personality that his husband Vernon liked and was appreciative of. Besides, it was obvious Dr. Lee was just itching to be given the microphone.

“You’re right about that.” the older man boasted. “If it interests you to know, I am planning to promote the German culture in Korea.”

Vernon snickered. 

“I’ve always wanted to know what sauerkraut tastes like.”

Dr. Lee didn’t look so amused. He rather scoffed.

“What is food, dance, and customs anyways? What I mean when I say German culture is what the best of Germany has to offer philosophically. I didn’t spend eight years in the great Land of Ideas wasting away and burning brain cells. I studied under the renowned philosopher and greatest thinker of our time, Martin Hieddeger.” 

Mostly everyone at the table swallowed.

“The anti-semite?” Seungkwan asked timidly.

At that, Dr. Lee jumped in his seat, appearing offended.

“He is much more than anti-semite!”

They all exchanged looks of apprehension except for the dark-haired woman sitting next to Dr. Lee. Somi was her name, born and raised in the Netherlands. She looked more Dutch than Korean. It hadn’t even been a year since the Germans had invaded her country. Yet she looked up at Dr. Lee with adoration. He must have been fifteen years older than her by anyone’s guess.

“You know a few little birdies told me that the people of Hong Kong loathe the British crown.” Somi began, granting Dr. Lee a dazzling smile as she spoke. It looked as though she wanted him to kiss her. “From what I’ve gathered, they would much rather be under the good graces of the German Reichstag. But of course, Germany has too much on its plate. Taking care of the world is certainly a difficult job. That’s why I have been thinking. Rather than annex their territory, Korea should open its borders to the people of Hong Kong wouldn’t you agree Herr Doktor?” she asked, going to the lengths of addressing him in German rather than in her native Dutch. 

He didn’t seem to pick up on it, rather, he snorted into his cup as he took a sip of tea.

“That is nonsense Frau Somi, you are young and naive so I will not chastise you for your ignorance. But for Korea to be great like Germany we cannot accept your primitive version of an open-borders policy. For an Empire to expand it must annex more territory, not turn itself into a battered animal shelter. You see, I couldn’t care less about Hong Kong. For all I care Britain can have them. Japan if they are that desperate.” Dr. Lee laughed, taking Somi’s hand and kissing it to assure her that he didn’t mean to insult her. However, if he was worried about making insults he would have to kiss the hands of a million more people. 

“Herr Doktor, of course I understand.” Somi assured him. “I have never met a man who makes so much sense.” she said, giggling like a schoolgirl all the while the rest of the table cleared their throats. 

“That’s only in your opinion.” Seungkwan said, rolling his eyes as he rested his cheek on his palm.

Somi flashed him a look before taking a drink from her glass. 

“Perhaps we should change the subject.” she said, turning to look down at the end of the table. Amongst the guests were Joshua Hong, a newly anointed Christian missionary and his little brother Chan. Somi didn’t have much respect for spiritualists nor did she have any for  _ children _ so she skipped over them in favor of the three men at the other end. She remembered Seokmin for his handsomeness and the other two only because they were associated with him. Yet they looked too occupied in their own banter. She wasn’t in the mood to argue about sports or the news anyways.

Across from her and Dr. Lee were an older couple who had spent a portion of their retirement money on first class tickets to Korea although the woman looked as if she was a member of the Hong Kongese nobility. Perhaps she was a Baroness with all of that jewelry around her neck. Then there were the Chwes who owned a business together which hadn’t really caught her interest. Not with Seungkwan glaring at her anyways. And finally on the other side of the young couple was another one just the same age. Unlike Vernon and Seungkwan who were almost indistinguishable in terms of scents and status, she could tell that the tiny blonde man was an omega who was leaning his head against his alpha as he raked his hand through the honey-colored fur of their rabbit. Jimin looked as though he was about to take a blissful sleep. Meanwhile Jungkook just sat there as if he were in between brooding and staring off into space. Somi took it that they were not intellectuals and didn’t even deserve to be at the table much less a preacher like Joshua Hong. 

She knew who could entertain her now, but it was better to keep the opportunity in reserve. She was much more interested in getting on Seungkwan’s nerves.

“Mr. Chwe, has business been good to you?” 

Seungkwan had been clearly annoyed by the fact that she had directed the question to his husband rather than to the both of them. As if he were just that. Vernon’s husband.

The blond’s hands came up from his lap, caught off guard by the sudden intrigue embedded in her question. He looked at her with appreciation and grinned faintly. 

“It has, thank you. It’s the reason why we can afford traveling in first class.” he chuckled. 

She pouted.

“Why is it that every handsome and successful man I meet is married?” 

Dr. Lee snapped his head towards her.

“Frau Somi, do you hear yourself? Better yet, do you even have eyes? I am the most handsomest and successful man you’ll ever get!” 

She didn’t know who looked angrier, Vernon’s husband or Dr. Lee. Although it hadn’t been her primary motive to cause outrage, she succeeded in making the older man next to her jealous.

“Herr Doktor, you know I could never forget your charm and intelligence. Please, accept my apology.” she giggled, swatting him on the shoulder. He caught her hand and kissed it once more, making everyone else want to puke. 

Luckily they found a distraction.

“That rabbit looks so adorable. What kind is it?” the old woman smiled, holding her cheeks as she peered around her husband to see Jimin petting the furry animal cradled in his arms.

The blond opened his eyes more, grinning.

“She’s a Deilenaar. We call her Bomi.” Jimin replied, massaging the rabbit’s head.

Jungkook turned to give the old woman a smile as well, wrapping an arm around his mate’s shoulder. 

“Jiminiee wanted a baby right away but we decided to take care of a pet first and see how it worked out.” he chuckled. 

Just as the old woman was going to coo, Somi interrupted her.

“Do you think it’s correct to bring a rodent to the table?” she asked, giving them her fakest smile.

Jimin seemed to gulp and he looked towards his alpha for reassurance. He was obviously upset by the question which prompted Jungkook to growl. But before the alpha could stand up for his mate, Jimin spoke for himself.

“She’s like our daughter. We bring her everywhere. You see-” he stuttered nervously. “She has separation anxiety.” 

It appeared as though Somi was about to give them a sympathetic look but instead she turned towards Dr. Lee with genuine confusion. The two stared at each other for a second before the both of them burst out laughing. 

VI

The afternoon sun faded into the evening but they wouldn’t know it. Down in steerage the only light that came in was from the tiny portholes lining the corridor. But that wasn’t after the pure and bright sun was tainted by algae-stained glass. Mingyu didn’t care. So long as there was a clock to tell him when his shift was over, he would be fine. It wasn’t that he hated his job so much as he wanted to see that darling omega on the upper deck. He could never forget the moment he watched the omega leave before he stopped him. The black-haired boy had been walking away if he were on a mission. What kind of alpha didn’t like watching omega’s walk? He had heard the soldiers in his squad talk about curvy hips and thighs. It didn’t hurt to have an omega with those kinds of features _. _

That was true of course. But it was even more true that he could tell what kind of person Wonwoo was when he walked. Sure he had a nice body but it only compelled him to further wonder. Where any other alpha would have wanted to know what was beneath Wonwoo’s clothing, he wanted to know what was beneath those eyes. 

The black-haired omega exerted confidence when he strode. As if he were invincible. He could tell that Wonwoo already had a life goal while his own lay in the omega’s heart. 

If he could just see him again-

“Hey Gyu.” Kai said, walking into the boiler room as he fixed his hair. 

He gave his best friend a curious smile.

“You got a date or something?” He asked, eyeing the way Kai was trying to tie a knot in his suspenders since one of the buttons broke.

“No, I’m just not a slob like you.” 

Mingyu narrowed his eyes.

“Get out of here. You know I had the cleanest bunk back on base.”

“Not sure how clean your bed is now with you saying that omega’s name in your sleep.”

“Shut up. If the boss asks me where you are I’ll tell him you went swimming.”

Kai gulped. 

“And what should I tell him if he’s looking for you?” 

He grinned.

“I’ll be on the upper deck.” 

VII

It always felt like the same hour of the day down in steerage but it was twilight on the upper deck. The purple, blue, and orange in the sky should have interested him more since he liked nature, but the omega sitting on the rocking chair reading a book was more interesting. It wasn’t because the boy was still wearing sunglasses although that made him arch a brow. Rather, Wonwoo looked as though he could sit in that chair for the rest of his life. With Wonwoo as the embodiment of life and spirit, beauty really could be eternal. 

What the hell was he saying?

He barely knew the kid. Heck he didn’t even know if he could call him a kid because he didn’t know his age. Well, that’s what making good conversation was for. Hopefully he didn’t bore him. Wonwoo seemed as though he had already lived half his life and wanted to live it forever. After being in the army and seeing a lot of damned things happen to his fellow men, he needed someone to carry the flag for him. Someone to hold up in the light so he could say ‘this is mine’. 

By the time he got to where Wonwoo was sitting he was grinning like a fool. It made him smile even more at the fact that the omega didn’t know how many emotions and thoughts he stirred up in him. It was even crazier how alpha’s weren’t really the emotional types but Wonwoo made his insides melt like jello. Even if the omega looked cold and stoic. 

“Hey Mr. Jeon.” Mingyu nodded. It wasn’t as polite or friendly as it was smug and superior.

Luckily Wonwoo didn’t mind, granting him a wide smile as he craned his neck to look up at the alpha towering over him.

“Oh-” he said. It came out more as a delighted sigh than a surprised breath. “Hello.”

“And what’s a fine young omega like you doing out here with no one to give you company?” 

Wonwoo looked up at him through the lens of his glasses, waving his hand around matter-of-factly. 

“It’s called being immersed in a story. Do you alphas ever read?” 

Mingyu chuckled. 

“Only the ones who don’t get any mates.” 

“Well sit down, you aren’t going to get any mates standing there.” the omega replied playfully.

“Good point.” 

“Oh shush. You know it’s us omegas you have to work for so you better make a good name for yourself.” 

Mingyu snorted.

“I forgot the world ran because of you guys.” 

Wonwoo smiled and was about to touch his chest to show humbleness when Mingyu just had to continue.

“Always nagging everyone else to get work done.” Mingyu huffed. “You didn’t think I was talking about omega scientists or CEO’s were you?” 

“You’re full of yourself.” Wonwoo giggled, not bothering to shun the alpha. He much rather would have preferred to stare into the taller man’s eyes as he said it, taunting him to move his face closer.

Mingyu took the bait, leaning in more and lowering his voice.

“You gotta hand it to me though. Without alphas you wouldn’t have a ship like this one.” 

“True.” Wonwoo smiled shyly. “I hate how invisible they make you. You guys are right below the floorboards running the ship but people up here are too busy drinking and getting it on with each other. To think that this is the creme de la creme of mankind. Is this the best we have to offer?” he scoffed, eyeing a man with a giant beer belly trying to hit on one of the omega dancers on her break. 

“You got a point. But there’s one person who isn’t like the rest.”

“You’re really going to go there and try that with me? Sorry bub, but it’s going to take more than cliches and banter to get to me.”

Mingyu choked on his own saliva and laughed awkwardly.

“Alright, I get you. That still won’t stop me from complimenting you.” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, blowing a strand of hair that fell on his face out of the way. 

“How else will I get through the day without a handsome man complimenting me?” 

Mingyu whistled softly. 

“You’re kind of rare, aren’t you?”

“Excuse me?” Wonwoo eyed him.

The taller man ignored the question, leaning back in his seat and resting his head on his arms. All he needed was a straw of wheat in his mouth and he’d fit the image of an alpha. 

“An omega like you should be more inexperienced. You know, the shy type. You haven’t even blushed or batted an eyelash at me.” he chuckled. 

“I didn’t know I had to soothe your ego.”

“Knock it off, I’m just messin with you. You omegas can’t even take a joke.” 

Wonwoo scoffed.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’ve never flirted with anyone in my life.”

“Really? Then how the hell did you get on this ship?”

Wonwoo slapped his bicep.

“Ow! Can’t you tell I’m just playing?”

“Not when you say it like you mean it.” 

Mingyu frowned. 

“Sorry. I guess I should think more before I speak. But I mean- you gotta cut me some slack. Aint no alpha out there that could think clearly when they see someone like you.” 

The shorter boy hummed.

“You’re really pulling all of the tricks out of the book today aren’t you? I expected someone as smooth and charming as you to take it slow. Or maybe you’re just fed up with me since I’m not that easy to catch.”

Mingyu shook his head.

“Nah. I’m not the type of guy to care about the chase. That’s for kids in high school who have no idea what they want in life. You see, I know what I want. I just wanted to know if you were easy or not.” 

“Why? So you could take advantage of me?” Wonwoo snorted.

“Actually, it’s the opposite. There’s nothing more beautiful about an omega than his innocence. Maybe it’s too early in the game to say it but I don’t really like the thought of you flirting with anyone. It doesn’t fit your appearance. You seem like you're the serious type, you know, don’t wanna waste your time on hopeless romances you find in books. I prefer the real thing.” 

“It doesn’t get any realer than this?” the omega giggled, turning to stare out at the ocean. 

Mingyu kept his gaze on the shorter boy. It was like they were already married and it was their honeymoon. 

“Yeah.” he said, nodding.

A moment passed before he remembered something from earlier. 

“Hey, about what I said. You know, you being inexperienced and all?”

Wonwoo hummed.

“Yeah, I didn’t want you to think I was making fun of you and I didn’t want to sound like a perv or whatnot. I’m none of those things, you hear me? I know I’m still a young guy but being in the military made me grow up a bit. Actually, I grew up a lot in those days. That’s why I don’t want you to think I’m some stupid alpha. Respect me or not, I hope we can see each other as equals.” 

Wonwoo smiled.

“Maybe if you got down on one knee.” 

Mingyu chuckled.

“I don’t know about that. Working down in the engine room doesn’t pay enough to buy diamonds.”

The omega’s smile faltered.

“I forgot. I hate the fact that you have to live down there. I hate that damned Captain. He doesn’t have a clue about what happens on this ship. When we reach home, I’ll make sure you find something to do for my father. He employs a lot of people. Pays them good too. Even if I hate him I’ll find something. Okay?” 

Mingyu burst out laughing, causing the omega to scowl. 

“Why- you know.” Wonwoo began, putting a hand on his hip as he twisted his body to confront the alpha. “You’ve got to be the rudest alpha I’ve ever met. Has anyone ever told you that?” he scoffed. “They probably have. You just didn’t take the last omega’s advice when he or she told you so.” 

The alpha stopped laughing.

“What makes you think there was another omega?” 

“I just assumed-” 

“You’re not wrong. I mean- I’ve had flings in the past. Nothing serious. They didn’t care enough to say anything on their mind. You do.” Mingyu shrugged. “So, I’m thankful for that. Even if you’re kind of annoying. I’m just glad you don’t have some high-pitched voice. I fucking hate omegas who squeal whenever they get mad.” 

Wonwoo had to hold in his laughter while Mingyu only chuckled. 

“Really though.” Wonwoo managed to get out, calming himself down. “Why did you laugh at me when I was trying to think of a way to help you?”

Mingyu shrugged.

“Think of it as my way of thanking you. If you were a beta or an alpha, I probably would have thrown you overboard for trying to help. I’m the one who’s the alpha. If anything, I should be making sure you’re taken care of.” 

“Well, I’d like to do something nice for you. Looks like you deserve it.” Wonwoo smiled, taking his handkerchief out of his pocket and reaching for Mingyu’s face.

The alpha didn’t even flinch, smirking as he felt Wonwoo dab his forehead. Working in the coal bunker wasn’t the cleanest job. 

“Gee, thanks mom.”

Wonwoo went red as a tomato. 

“Oh shut up. You’re lucky I didn’t use my spit on you.” 

“Hey, if they call that an indirect kiss I wouldn’t mind.”

“What would you call a slap in the face?” 

Mingyu gulped.

“A love tap?” 

They laughed. 

“You’re good at this flirting game huh?” Mingyu grinned. “Really makes me question how you’ve never talked to an alpha like me before.” 

Wonwoo smiled.

“Oh I have, just not in this context. I’m around all sorts of people but it’s mostly just business and formal occasions. I’m really kind of shy.”

“Really? You don’t seem like it to me.”

Mingyu’s mouth formed a small ‘O’ as he watched the omega’s eyelashes graze his cheeks as he looked down to play with his fingers. It was one of those moments he’d give to live over and over again. Wonwoo was too picturesque. If he was an artist he would have already painted a portrait of the omega in one sitting. 

“I’m going to be honest- probably the most honest I’ve ever been considering I live around pansies - but it’s refreshing to tell the truth, and this is the truth. Your presence makes me feel as though I can be whoever I want, unconsciously, and without second guessing myself. Go ahead. I know it’s cliche and it probably makes you want to barf. But it’s true. Maybe it’s the ship or maybe it’s the sea breeze. Though I’m sure its because you’re just so easy to talk to. It’s probably because you’ve only known me for a day. Maybe you’ll get tired or annoyed by me soon. But I like this moment. I like how things are, just for today.” 

The omega said it as if he were begging for mercy on one end, and being nostalgic and wistful on the other. He had a personality that Mingyu just couldn’t wrap his head around. How could the omega look as though he was on his next big mission as some special agent but on the other hand look and sound as though he were a child lost in the great big world. It made him want to admire him and protect him at the same time. Like he was some kind of gem meant to be held up in the light but protected by the elements.

It only made him fall more in love.

“No-” Mingyu shook his head. “I’m glad you feel that way. Uh- I’m not the shy type but I got to admit. I was nervous around you at first. At least we’re in the same boat.” 

Wonwoo snorted.

“You’re sweet and you have a sense of humor? Are you sure you’re really an alpha?” 

The alpha smirked. 

“One-hundred percent pure blood.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'll be updating my main fanfic Defiance's Anthem tomorrow. Hopefully you liked this chapter. I've been wanting to give you guys something while you wait. I can't even believe I have people who actually want to read my fanfics and wait for them likeeee I feel as though I'm some kind of pop star HAHAH. Thank you so much guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know I seem like a mess starting all these new fanfics but I'm going to finish Tea for Two RIGHT AWAY LMAO


End file.
